


Something New

by aishahiwatari



Series: Trektober 2019 [14]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Embarrassment, Fade to Black, First Kiss, M/M, Poor Life Choices, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Swearing, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 20:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aishahiwatari/pseuds/aishahiwatari
Summary: Jim smiles to himself, but then he thinks about going back into that ballroom, with all those people, and it fades. He can’t stay where he is forever, but a little longer, sat on some stairs out of the way, that won’t do anyone any harm, will it?Someone does nearly trip over him maybe ten seconds after he thinks that, but it doesn’t count. Jim grabs them by the arms before they can actually fall.(for day 14 of Trektober 2019, prompt: Three times a bridesmaid)





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Warned for embarrassment and poor life choices because Jim both does and says a large number of truly embarrassing things here, but it all works out in the end.

Jim had promised himself he wouldn’t get maudlin. He promised.

If he had promised somebody else, at least he would have been able to hide away and not let on. But he only promised himself. There’s no option but to accept it, and to try and keep it from ruining anybody else’s night.

He won’t be missed for a little while, he doesn’t think. Everybody’s drunk, and the venue is big enough that he could feasibly have just wandered off and got a little lost.

It’s a great place, actually. Not that anybody could go too wrong with an enormous castle in the Highlands of Scotland amidst a beautiful mountainous landscape. It’s pretty and picturesque, the perfect atmosphere for a mad Scotsman to marry his genius Russian boyfriend.

Jim feels fortunate to be there, and as Scotty’s Best Man, no less. It’s a huge honour, just like it was to be Hikaru’s when he married Ben, and Spock’s when he married Uhura.

He didn’t have a date to either of those weddings, either. Although at least at those, he could find someone suitably distantly connected to the wedding party to sneak off with. At this thing, it’s family and close friends, only. Half of them are the same people for whom Jim’s already given Best Man speeches. Some of them are Scotty’s insane family.

There are a couple of Pavel’s friends there, but Jim’s a little concerned that Scotty will tear him limb from limb if he upsets any of them. He’s much more intimidating in his home country, wearing a kilt.

Jim still doesn’t believe his claims that it’s Scottish tradition for grooms to wield broadswords during the ceremony, but it was still pretty cool.

He smiles to himself, thinking about it, but then he thinks about going back into that ballroom, with all those people, and it fades. He can’t stay where he is forever, but a little longer, sat on some stairs out of the way, that won’t do anyone any harm, will it?

Someone does nearly trip over him maybe ten seconds after he thinks that, but it doesn’t count. Jim grabs them by the arms before they can actually fall.

“Okay, fuck, you’re okay, you’re fine. You’re- holy fuck, you are fine.”

He really, really is, all tall and dark and gorgeous, somehow only more so for the vicious scowl he’s aiming in Jim’s direction.

Whoops, Jim’s still holding on this guy’s arms. They’re very nice arms, muscular and toned. Jim probably shouldn’t let his hands drop via those of the man to try feel out whether he’s wearing a ring because he can’t quite get away with subtly looking down to check, not when they’re so close.

He tries anyway, until the man irritably bats him away.

“What are you doing out here? Shouldn’t you be in there, hooking up with some unsuspecting guest?”

Fuck, he’s Southern. He’s gorgeous. He’s- “What?”

“You know, like you did at the last two?”

“Uhh-“ No, Jim’s got nothing. “Have we met? I feel like I would have remembered seeing you.”

“Maybe you didn’t see me because you were too busy going home with my date.”

“Ah, fuck.”

“Yeah. That was at Ben’s wedding. And then at Spock’s, you went home with my ex-wife.”

“Oh, fuck me.” But Jim has never been one to admit defeat even when faced with undeniable odds against him. “Think about it this way, we have so much in common!”

“That’s what you’re taking from this?”

Now, Jim’s not having the best night and this isn’t helping, surprisingly. Whether it’s the imminent rejection, or being confronted by his own mistakes, he doesn’t know, but he crumples. “I’m sorry, alright? I just- do you have any idea how difficult it is to be confronted with all this happiness? To have to talk about it, in front of everyone? Like you’re some sort of authority on the subject when you have no clue what a fucking successful relationship even looks like? I just wanted it all to stop for a while, and it’s not an excuse but I’d probably had a few drinks and I’m just sorry, alright? Especially about- whichever one you think is worse.”

Jim’s slumped back to lean against the wall, dejected and yes, decidedly maudlin, by the time he’s finished and is being eyed with what starts out as suspicion but fades into sympathy.

“You think you’re pathetic? I just told you I came to a wedding with my ex-wife.”

It’s impossible for Jim to stop his mouth from twitching into an almost-smile at that, and as he meets pretty hazel eyes, he bites his lip. “Catherine seemed nice, though.”

“Her name is Christine.”

Jim groans and puts his head in his hands. This is very possibly the worst conversation he’s ever had, and there’s something deep in his heart, pulling on some strings, that’s telling him he doesn’t want to screw this up.

Frankly, at this stage, he’s kind of counting himself lucky he hasn’t been punched in the face.

At least that would stop him from talking.

“How have we never met? We have all the same friends. I don’t even know your name.”

He’s considered for a moment before he’s given an answer. “I’m Leonard.”

“Jim.”

“I know, I’ve- seen you give three speeches.”

Jim cringes. But at least it earns him a smile. It’s a lovely smile, with a kind of wry twist. For some reason, Jim’s heart skips a beat when he sees it. “So, you know Ben?”

“And Hikaru, yeah. Their, uhh- their daughter goes to school with mine.”

“Oh- wow. I love kids. I mean, I don’t have any. I love other people’s- kids- wow, that came out wrong.”

“It’s alright, I know what you mean.”

“Yeah. Thanks. So, I work with Spock at the university. And Scotty. I’m an engineering tutor.”

There. That didn’t go too badly. Jim’s heart is pounding all the same.

“Pavel’s an old friend of the family. And I went to college with Nyota.”

“Who?”

An eyebrow is emphatically arched in his direction. Too late, Jim gets it from context.

“Oh, you mean Uhura!”

“You- don’t know your close friend’s wife’s name?”

“It’s kind of an in-joke. Like, she wouldn’t tell me before because I was an ass, and now we know each other well enough for her to call me an ass even though she doesn’t- believe it. Fuck, can we start again?”

“How far do we need to go back?”

That’s a good point. This conversation -hell, Jim’s life- is basically unsalvageable at this point. Jim has no idea why he’s even trying, only that he knows he can’t stop. He’ll never forgive himself. He just needs to get some more words out, ones that aren’t entirely fucking stupid and give completely the wrong impression of him because he can do stupid things sometimes but he’s actually smart and a good person, even if the urge to burst into tears at that particular moment is increasingly tempting. “How about I buy you a drink?”

It’s a free bar. It’s still about the most sense Jim has made in this interaction so far.

And miraculously, he’s attractive or charming or sympathetic enough that the answer is, “The minibar in my room’s pretty well-stocked. I don’t mind sharing.”

“I would love to.”

It earns him a bemused look. “Just do me a favour?”

“Anything.”

“Stop talking.”

“Mm-hmm,” Jim mumbles, against soft lips, the tongue that meets his, tasting of bourbon, the surprisingly smooth, gentle kiss. They fit together perfectly. Everywhere Jim puts his hands, they’re welcomed, and everywhere he craves a touch, it’s there, warm and soft.

Maybe they can salvage this.

-

“So- can I call you?” he doesn’t usually ask but he has to, the next morning, when he’s collecting the scattered components of his suit, ready to head back to his room to change before breakfast is served.

Beautiful, dark eyes watch him lazily. There’s a warm smile directed at him, too, and a slightly hoarse, drawling voice says, “I think you’d better.”

He reels off a number. Jim taps it into his phone, and then he freezes, staring at the screen.

“You’ve forgotten my name, haven’t you?”

Jim dodges the pillow thrown at his head. “How do you feel about a nickname?”


End file.
